1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to memo pad devices; and, more particularly, to a portable device holding a replaceable memo pad that can be transported between a phone booth and a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of memo pad holders are known in the art. Such holders typically have a spring biased grip for holding a pad and a place on the holder for retaining a writing instrument. Some such holders may have means, such as a magnet or suction cup, so the holder can be releasably attached to a supporting surface.
Although such devices are portable, and can be carried between home and vehicle, for example, they cannot be mounted temporarily in a phone booth or the like. They must be laid on a seat or shelf and use thereof is thus quite cumbersome.
There is thus a need for a memo pad holder which can be transported between a vehicle and a phone booth, mounted temporarily in both locations, yet provide a firm and steady writing surface.